Are you crazy, Boss?
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Cerita kehidupan Sakura sebagai bawahan yang memiliki Boss super menyebalkan dan sering membuatnya kesal setengah hidup. Tapi, apa mungkin hidupnya akan menderita terus seperti ini. "Ternyata, enak juga berciuman dengannya..". Narusaku Always. Absurd. OOC. a little bit humor.


_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing; Always Narusaku**_

_**Warning; Out of Character, Typos, Many Mistakes here, Story from me**_

_**Story inspired: One favorite manga. **_

_**Romance, a little bit Humor.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_** Are you crazy, Boss?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura menghempaskan tumpukan berkas yang semula berada dalam pelukannya keatas meja kerjanya dengan begitu keras. Tak peduli rekan-rekan yang lain tengah mengarahkan perhatian pada tingkah anehnya pagi hari ini.

Ia sengaja menghentakkan kaki-kakinya dengan perasaan kesal seraya menggapai kursi miliknya dan duduk disana. Dari sekian banyak teman sekantornya, hanya Ino yang terlihat bergerak mendekati dirinya dan memandang tak mengerti pada Sakura. "Apa lagi sekarang, Sakura? Apa Boss menyuruhmu keluar kota lagi?" Ino tak berusaha menyembunyikan nada malas miliknya. Sejenak gadis pirang berpakaian cukup seksi itu meninggalkan pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan demi bersimpatik pada sang sahabat.

Sakura mendesahkan nafas panjang seraya menghempaskan punggungnya pada kursi keras-keras dan membiarkan dua kelopak matanya tertutup. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut sakit ketika mengingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu, dimana proyek yang telah ia kerjakan satu bulan penuh dengan curahan keringat serta pikiran dan tenaga yang tak sedikit telah ditolak oleh Boss nya.

Terkutuk kau Namikaze Naruto, Sakura membatin bengis. Berharap, orang yang paling dihormati dikantornya itu segera ketiban sial karena berani-beraninya menolak proyek yang ia ajukan. Hell, apa maunya sebenarnya?

"Dia menolaknya..." Sakura bergumam dengan nada penuh kekesalan. "..Apa kau bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaanku sekarang, Ino?" Dua irisnya yang sempat meredup kini tengah menatap Ino mencari sebuah dukungan. Gadis pirang itu menarik segaris senyum tipis dan menepuk bahunya pelan. Berusaha menyemangati.

"Bukankah kita tahu, Boss memang orang yang tak bisa ditebak..." Ino setengah berbisik. "..perintahnya kadang membuat sakit

Sakura tak ingin mengiyakan maupun membantah apa yang Ino telah ucapkan. Boss mereka memang susah ditebak jalan pikirannya. Kadang begitu baik seperti malaikat bersayap putih dan detik itu juga bisa berubah menjadi hell boy yang mengerikan. Yang tak segan membuat para pegawainya merasa tengah melakukan masa orientasi di neraka.

Sakura masih pegawai training. Ia baru tiga bulan bergabung disana, dan mau tak mau ia harus mengikuti setiap keinginan sang atasan. Tak ada alasan untuk membantah. Apapun itu. Andai Sakura tak mengingat adik semata wayangnya yang masih perlu ia asuh, ia tak sudi bekerja lebih lama ditempat ini. Dan sudah jauh-jauh hari, ia akan angkat kaki.

"Kau kembalilah ke mejamu, aku tak apa-apa. Jangan buat dirimu dalam masalah karena berjalan-jalan dijam seperti ini..." Sakura berkata pelan. Tangan-tangannya sibuk mengeluarkan berlembar-lembar kertas bercetak dari dalam laci meja kerjanya sementara Ino hanya mengangkat bahu dan bergegas kembali pada meja kerjanya dan mulai menekuni pekerjaan yang sempat ia tinggalkan.

Sakura kembali termenung dan mengigit ujung pensilnya dengan cukup keras. Memikirkan opsi yang tepat agar ia bisa bertahan dan betah bekerja ditempat seperti ini meski ia memiliki boss paling killer sedunia.

Wanita itu mengacak rambutnya pelan.

Oh God, Ia tak bisa apa-apa.

.

.

.

"Boss, bukankah proyek kita di Suna masih lima puluh persen? Apa tak sebaiknya kita mengambil inisiatif untuk menyelesaikan terlebih dahulu?"

Naruto mencermati baik-baik ucapan Kiba dan membiarkan ruangan disana hening untuk beberapa saat. Ia mengangguk-anggukan kepala pirangnya perlahan seraya mencatat sesuatu pada buku didepannya. "Aku akan mempertimbangkan jika tak ada kendala..." Naruto memecah keheningan. Tangannya beranjak dan mengarahkan pointer layar proyektor yang tengah menampilkan beberapa proyek yang mereka kerjakan.

Naruto menatap layar untuk beberapa saat sebelum beralih pada bawahnya. "Shikamaru, aku ingin kau memastikan keterikatan perusahaan kita dengan Uchiha. Pastikan mereka menandatangi perjanjiannya..." Shikamaru menguap sejenak sebelum mengangguk mengerti pada atasannya. Dan kemudian, jari-jemarinya telah sibuk mengetik pada laptop dihadapannya.

Naruto mengalihkan fokus dua iris birunya dibalik lensa kacamata yang ia kenakan ketika melihat seseorang tengah memasuki ruangan disana. "Hey Kau..." Semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan rapat itu menoleh serempak kearah dekat pintu ketika mendengar Naruto menegur seseorang.

Sakura menghentikan langkah dan berdiri ditempatnya dengan bingung. Ia memandang lurus-lurus pada Naruto yang masih duduk dikursinya. "Iya boss. Ada apa?" Tanyanya tak paham. Naruto mendengus pelan dan dengan sikap santai ia menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Bawakan kopi untukku kemari.."

_Crap._ Ia bukan menjawab, tapi tengah memerintah sekarang.

Dengan umpatan tak jeda dalam hati, Sakura mengangguk patuh dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu kembali, guna membuatkan kopi untuk boss 'tercinta' nya.

"Apa dia buta?" Sakura menggerutu pelan seraya masih melangkah menuju 'dapur' kantornya. "..disini banyak sekali _office boy_, kenapa menyuruhku yang jelas-jelas adalah seorang pegawai disini.." Perlahan suaranya mengecil. "...meskipun aku masih _training_ juga." lanjutnya.

Dengan hati kesal dan wajah mengusut, Sakura membuatkan kopi untuk boss nya. Tangannya bergerak asal menuangkan bubuk kopi serta gula pasir, tak lupa menuang penuh-penuh air panas ke dalam cangkir. Sempat ia berpikir bengis untuk memasukkan garam ke dalam kopi buatannya. Tapi, jika ia sampai melakukan hal itu, Sakura berani jamin, boss nya akan segera mendepak dirinya keluar dari kantor ini.

Ah, Susahnya menjadi bawahan.

"Aku menyuruhmu membawa kopi, bukan melamun dan menghentak-hentakkan kaki di atas lantai..." Sakura tersentak keras. Bahkan nyaris menumpahkan kopi yang baru saja ia buat. Wanita cantik itu berbalik cepat dan Boss nya telah berdiri di sana -dibelakangannya-, memandang Sakura dengan alis terangkat tinggi serta sikap bersidekap angkuh miliknya.

"Eh, boss..kau kenapa disini..?"

Kerutan di dahi Naruto semakin tercetak jelas ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Lelaki muda itu membenahi letak kacamata nya sejenak sebelum menghela nafas lelah. "Mana kopi yang aku suruh bawa? Bahkan rapat sudah selesai tapi kau belum muncul juga di hadapanku.."

Sakura nyengir sembari mengusap tengkuk belakangnya. "Aku baru membuatnya, Boss.." Katanya dengan nada tak bersalah dan menunjukan kopi yang telah ia buat kepada Naruto.

Kepala lelaki pirang itu melengok pada kopi buatan Sakura yang telah selesai. Wajah tegasnya mengeryit tak yakin dan kemudian menilik kembali pada Sakura. "Aku hanya menyuruhmu membawa, bukan membuat.." Katanya santai, sedikit tegas. Naruto menggeleng pelan menyalurkan rasa keheranan dan kemudian berbalik bersiap pergi. Namun ia sempat menambahkan kalimatnya disana. "...bodoh, disini banyak _office boy_. Setidaknya gunakan otakmu." Dan ia benar-benar pergi setelah meruntuhkan harga diri seorang Sakura hingga dasar jurang.

_Whatzzz?_

Bukankah itu tadi kata-kata yang ia gerutukan?

Sakura mencengkram kuat-kuat pinggiran meja dengan mata berkilat menakutkan.

"Aku benar-benar bisa gila..."

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan laporan barunya, Sakura bergegas merapikan barang-barangnya untuk bersiap pulang. Lagi-lagi, ia harus lembur untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang dibebankan padanya. Wanita itu menggeliat pelan berusaha merilekskan otot-otot tubuhnya yang sempat menegang. Ah, rasanya setiap sendi miliknya meremuk karena pekerjaan yang tak ada habisnya.

Kantornya telah sepi. Pegawai lain telah pulang beberapa jam lalu termasuk sahabatnya. Sakura turun dilantai bawah dan segera melangkah keluar dari kantornya. Malam sudah benar-benar larut, dan Sakura harus cepat mengejar kereta terakhir yang beroperasi.

"Haruno.."

Langkah lebar yang Sakura ambil terhenti cepat. Ia menoleh ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Dua iris cemerlangnya membola ketika melihat si boss keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menghampiri dirinya.

Entah kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak keras dan pipinya bersemu dengan sendirinya. Kepalanya langsung membuat praduga-praduga tak jelas mengenai kehadiran tiba-tiba sang boss.

Tu-tunggu dulu.

Apa jangan-jangan boss nya sengaja menunggu dirinya untuk mengajak pulang bersama?

Atau mungkin Naruto akan mengajaknya bicara atau mungkin...

Ah. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Sakura justru girang dalam hati ketika Naruto telah sampai di depannya. Lelaki itu sempat menaikkan alis melihat wajah Sakura sebelum kemudian tiba-tiba meraih satu tangan gadis itu dan menariknya pelan.

Sakura?

Tentu saja ia gelagapan sendiri dengan dada berhentak-hentak tak karuan.

"Boss, ada apa?" Tak ingin dikira bersikap murahan, Sakura mengajukan pertanyaan basa-basi. Naruto masih menggandeng tangannya menuju mobilnya yang terparkir disana.

"Aku ada perlu denganmu sebentar..." Jawabnya pelan.

Sakura yang berjalan sedikit dibelakang Naruto menarik senyum lebar. Ia bisa merasakan hatinya berteriak _'Hore-hore'_ dengan semangat. Oke, padahal tadi siang ia masih sangat-sangat kesal pada Naruto akibat insiden kopi. Tapi sekarang lihatlah tingkahnya, ia seperti gadis remaja yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. _She is crazy_. _Absolutely._

"Ok.." Mereka berdua berhenti dan berdiri tepat disamping mobil Naruto. Sakura masih setengah berangan dalam pemikirannya ketika Naruto kembali berbicara. "..jadi kau bisa membantuku bukan, Haruno?"

"Huh?" Sakura tergugu. Ia menatap penuh pada wajah Naruto. "Apa?" Suaranya sedikit meninggi. Wajah cantiknya terlihat bingung.

Naruto mendengus pelan. "Aku bilang, kau bisa membantuku bukan? Dan sekarang tolong dorongkan mobilku. Sepertinya ada masalah dengan mesinnya..."

"Hahhh?" Kali ini suara Sakura lebih tinggi satu oktaf membuat telinga Naruto berdenging sesaat. Praduga dan angan yang sempat menghinggapi Sakura menguap cepat meninggalkan dirinya. Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali mencoba menjernihkan isi dalam kepalanya.

Ia tadi tidak salah dengar bukan?

Boss nya menyuruh dirinya yang seorang PEREMPUAN untuk mendorong mobil?

"Kau mendengarkanku kan, Haruno?" Naruto mulai kesal karena menunggu Sakura yang sejak tadi terasa tak nyambung ia ajak bicara. Baru beberapa detik kemudian Sakura menganggukkan kepala memberikan sebuah respon.

"Aku dengar boss.." Katanya lirih. Kesal setengah mati.

Sial, bagaimana tadi ia bisa berikiran _absurd_ jika Naruto si manusia monster sengaja menunggunya untuk mengajak pulang bersama? Sepertinya kepala Sakura baru saja terbentur sesuatu dan perlu segera melakukan cek ke dokter.

"Jadi.." Nada Naruto berubah malas. Ia menatap lekat-lekat pada Sakura. "..kau mau membantu ku, bukan?" Tegasnya.

Mendengar perkataannya saja membuat Sakura kini berubah muak. Kekesalannya pada Naruto kembali tumbuh bahkan lebih cepat seratus kali lipat hingga sampai ke puncak ubun-ubun. Ia bisa menangkap jika permintaan Naruto lebih terdengar seperti paksaan untuk dirinya. Dan secara otomatis, hal itu membuat Sakura terpojok dan tak bisa menolak keinginan sang boss.

Tapi sebenarnya, kemana saja otak si pirang ini yang bisa-bisanya menyuruh perempuan mendorong mobil mogok? Tidak. Harusnya Naruto yang harus periksa ke dokter kejiwaan, bukan dirinya.

Dengan hati tak ikhlas, Sakura terpaksa membantu Naruto mendorong mobilnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil untuk mengendalikan kemudinya. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura mendorong mobil Naruto, ia sedikit beruntung karena jalan yang tengah dilewati sedikit menurun hingga ia tak perlu bersusah payah.

Sial, mau-maunya saja ia dibodohi Naruto untuk mendorong mobil. Harusnya, Sakura yang mengendalikan kemudi dan Naruto yang mendorong mobil. Itu baru benar. Bukan justru terbalik seperti ini...

Dasar_ devil boss._

.

.

.

Sakura terlambat.

_Yeah_, dia menyadari itu. Tapi masa bodoh. Naruto sudah membuatnya tersiksa habis-habisan kemarin malam. Sakura pikir setelah mesin mobil Naruto menyala, boss nya itu akan menawari tumpangan pulang tapi nyatanya hanya kata '_thanks'_ singkat yang ia tinggalkan dan setelah itu melesak pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang berpeluh keringat. Kesialannya tak berhenti sampai disitu saja, ia turut ketinggalan kereta yang seharusnya membawanya pulang dan dengan bibir senantiasa mengumpat -mengutuk- seorang Naruto, Sakura terpaksa mengeluarkan ongkos ekstra guna membayar jasa taksi.

Hidup yang benar-benar 'indah'.

"Wajahmu kusut sekali, Sakura-san.." Lee menegur dirinya ketika mereka berpapasan di koridor kantor.

Sakura mengulas senyum lemah. "Kurang tidur.." Jawabnya singkat dan setelah itu bergegas menuju ruang tempat kerjanya.

Sakura tahu jika pertanyaan yang akan diajukan Ino kurang lebih sama dengan ucapan Lee ketika ia sampai di meja kerjanya. Maka dari itu, sebelum wanita berambut pirang itu membuka mulut untuk bersuara, Sakura terlebih dahulu yang berbicara.

"Aku kelelahan karena lembur semalam..." Sakura sedang malas menceritakan masalahnya kemarin hari dengan Naruto. Bisa-bisa Ino menganggap dirinya sedang dirundung sial dan dengan pasti ia akan menyarankan pergi ke kuil sesegera mungkin untuk membuang kesialannya. Dasar wanita aneh.

"Kau beruntung.." Ino tersenyum, dan Sakura memandang tak mengerti. Wanita berkucir itu melanjutkan. "...hari ini kita akan pulang awal karena boss akan mentraktir kita sebagai bentuk perayaan kemenangan _tender_ nya kemarin." Jelasnya dengan semangat.

"Benarkah?"

Ino mengangguk cepat. Sakura menghela nafas lega. Bersyukur karena bisa beristirahat untuk sejenak. Tubuhnya masih lelah sampai sekarang. Ia benar-benar tak akan kuat jika harus pulang larut lagi.

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Desahnya kemudian.

.

.

.

Sakura benar-benar tak tertarik untuk ikut minum di club bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Ia hanya ingin pulang dan istirahat di kamarnya yang nyaman dan kemudian bermimpi indah tentang lelaki idamannya, bukan malah diseret paksa oleh Ino untuk masuk ke dalam mobil Shikamaru dan diculik menuju ke club yang merupakan langganan mereka.

"Kau mau minum apa Sakura?" Ino menawari dirinya ketika mereka telah duduk disalah satu sudut club dengan kursi melingkar yang sangat besar. Sakura menyipitkan mata karena tak terbiasa dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu yang membuat matanya berkedut sakit.

Ia justru bertambah pusing sekarang.

"Tidak. Aku akan ambil sendiri saja nanti.." Katanya malas. Ino mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian kembali terlibat pembicaraan ringan dengan Gaara. Sakura sendiri lebih memilih menyandarkan punggungnya dan memejamkan mata. Berusaha istirahat sejenak dalam kebisingan di sana.

Sakura baru saja setengah terlelap ketika merasakan tepukan dibahunya. Wanita itu membuka setengah kelopak matanya dan mendapati sosok Ino disana.

"Aku mau turun ke _dance floor,_ kau mau ikut?"

Sakura mengerang karena merasa sedikit kesal pada Ino yang membangunkannya hanya karena ingin menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu. Sakura menggeleng keras dan hampir memejamkan mataya kembali jika saja Ino tak kembali berbicara.

"Ok, kalau kau tak mau. Tapi tolong awasi boss kita, jangan biarkan dia minum. Boss orang yang tak bisa mengkonsumsi alkohol.." Ino setengah berbisik dan mengedipkan sebelah mata sebelum menjauh menuju lantai dansa. Sakura sedikit menilik kearah kursi-kursi yang tadi penuh oleh rekan-rekannya kali ini terlihat kosong. Nampaknya mereka semua turun untuk menari. Dan kemudian dengan mata masih setengah terpejam, Sakura menatap Naruto yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Lelaki itu tengah mengutak-atik ponselnya seolah tak peduli dengan sekelilingnya.

Sakura mendengus pelan.

Mengawasinya agar tak minum alkohol?

Memang Sakura Ibunya...

Sungguh menggelikan.

Ia kembali menutup matanya untuk meneruskan istirahat. Tak peduli akan pesan Ino kepada dirinya tadi.

Ingat, dia bukan _baby sitter._

.

.

.

Sakura tertidur sekitar sepuluh-lima belas menitan. Wanita itu menegakkan tubuh sembari mengucek dua matanya berusaha menyegarkan diri. Namun, baru saja ia melihat dunia, bola matanya dipaksakan membola ketika melihat Naruto duduk disebelahnya.

Tapi bukan itu letak masalahnya.

Wajah boss nya itu terlihat memerah, setelah Sakura selidiki, kemungkinan besar Naruto tengah mabuk karena ia melihat beberapa kaleng bir kosong berserakan diatas meja. Dan masalah pentingnya yang lain adalah...

Penampilan boss nya sekarang.

Sebelum Sakura jatuh tertidur tadi, ia ingat, Naruto masih berpakaian formal, lengkap dengan jas serta kacamata yang bertengger, serta tak lupa, rambut yang disisir rapi ke belakang. Tapi sekarang lihatlah dia...

_Oh My...Oh My...Oh My..._

Tubuh Naruto sedikit bersandar pada kursi, bibirnya merah dan basah menggoda. Jas hitamnya telah tertanggal dan dua kancing kemeja atasnya terbuka. Kacamata nya pun entah dimana dan rambut pirang nya sungguh terlihat seksi dengan gaya acak-acakan.

Tes.

Sakura buru-buru mengelap sudut bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangan setelah menyadari tingkah bodohnya baru saja. _God,_ ia sampai meneteskan air liur melihat penampilan boss nya sekarang.

_Kuatkan imanmu Sakura,_ batinnya sinting.

"Eungg.." Dalam riuh suasana bar, Naruto terdengar mengeluh pelan sembari memijat pelipisnya. Sakura bergerak gugup. Ia sedikit lebih mendekatkan diri ke arah Naruto. Mencuri pandang wajah boss nya dari jarak dekat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, boss?" Tanyanya cemas.

Mata Naruto terpejam, dan Sakura tahu lelaki itu tengah mabuk dan tak begitu sadarkan diri. "Kau..." Kelopak Naruto sedikit terbuka, lelaki itu tak benar-benar menatap ke arah Sakura. Jemari nya mengambang diudara sebelum kemudian mendarat dibahu Sakura. "Kepalaku sakit sekali..." Dan dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, ia menarik Sakura hingga membuat wajah wanita itu hampir saja menubruk wajahnya jika Sakura tak bergerak menghindar.

"B-boss?" Diantara jantung berdebar dan kebingungan, Sakura merasakan cengkraman tangan Naruto di bahunya mengerat. Ia tak bisa mengendalikan lagi gerak pacu jantungnya yang membabi buta karena berada sebegini dekatnya dengan Naruto. Bahkan ketika tangan Naruto beralih menyentuh sisi wajahnya, ia hanya diam saja seperti seorang_ idiot._

"Ak-aku.." Naruto berkata terbata, dan tak bisa Sakura hindari ketika tiba-tiba bibir basah lelaki itu membentur miliknya dengan sedikit keras. Tanpa persiapan atau hal lain sebagainya Naruto melumat kasar dan memaksa Sakura membuka belah bibirnya.

Dan wanita itu sejenak membola tak percaya karena imajinasi liarnya beberapa menit lalu menjadi kenyataan. Yeah, dia memang berkhayal bisa berciuman dengan Naruto bahkan melakukan hal lebih. Semisal...

Cukup, ia tak ada waktu untuk berpikiran jernih sementara Naruto terus saja mendesaknya. Awalnya, ia sempat ragu dan jual mahal. Tapi sekarang ia meladeni Naruto meski keduanya berada ditempat umum penuh keramaian.

"Oh shit.." Ino yang masih menari di lantai dansa mengumpat pelan saat tak sengaja perhatiannya terarah pada Sakura dan Naruto. Kiba yang berada di depannya memandang tak mengerti kearah Ino mendengar umpatan wanita itu sebelum kemudian mengikuti arah pandanganya. Dan Ia sama terkejutnya dengan Ino. "...setiap hari ia mengutuk kebrengsekan boss, tapi sekarang dia justru berciuman panas dengannya. Sial, aku perlu meminta penjelasannya nanti.."

Kiba yang mendengarnya hanya menarik senyum tipis. Ah, akan ada gosip baru di kantornya pasti setelah ini.

Sakura segera menghirup nafas cepat-cepat ketika Naruto mengalihkan ciumannya di atas permukaan leher Sakura. Ia keluar sebagai pihak yang kalah dalam ciumannya dengan Naruto. "Ternyata, enak juga berciuman dengannya.." Gumamnya dengan wajah merah. "Ouchh, boss jangan mengigit leherku. Ini sakit.." Sakura sedikit mendorong tubuh Naruto yang masih mabuk agar melepaskan gigitan dileher.

_Dia manusia atau vampire? Main gigit leher orang sembarangan._ Sakura membatin heran._ Dia memang benar-benar tak bisa di beri minuman beralkohol._

**_Tap..Brughh.._**

Tubuh Naruto sedikit terhempas ke belakangan pada sofa dengan dua mata terpejam erat serta bibir sedikit terbuka. Sakura menggapai lehernya yang baru saja digigit Naruto. Gawat, ini pasti tak akan menghilang dalam waktu singkat. Ia melirik lagi kearah boss nya, kini sedikit kesal karena Naruto 'menandai' dirinya ditempat yang salah.

"Boss..?" Sakura memanggil cukup keras sembari mengguncang lengan Naruto. Namun tak ada reaksi sama sekali. Dan sesaat hanya terdengar dengkuran halus dari lelaki itu. Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

_Sepertinya dia tertidur._

.

.

.

Sakura melangkah cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam gedung kantornya. Ia tahu, ia sedikit menjadi pusat perhatian yang lain karena pakaian yang tengah dikenakannya sekarang._ Well,_ Sakura tak punya pilihan lain untuk menutupi bekas gigitan di lehernya yang masih jelas dan terpaksa memakai pakaian tertutup di awal musim panas seperti ini.

Orang-orang pasti mengira ia sedang tak waras.

Gah...

Ia bahkan berniat untuk tak berangkat hari ini, namun urung karena tak ingin kehilangan pekerjaannya dengan cepat. Kemarin hari saja, ia langsung melesak pergi ketika teman-temannya telah selesai menari dan ia segera melarikan diri secepat mungkin memanfaatkan keadaan. Dasar...

Sakura sedikit bernafas lega karena lift yang ia naiki tengah kosong. Ia memang sengaja berangkat lebih awal hari ini guna mencegah hal-hal yang tak diinginkan. Termasuk pakaian salah musim nya ini.

Lift berhenti tepat dilantai dua, dan alangkah terkejutnya Sakura ketika melihat Naruto berdiri disana ketika pintu terbuka dan dengan santainya lelaki itu melangkah masuk, mengabaikan Sakura yang masih 'memelototi' dirinya. Sakura bergeser mundur dan menempel di pojokan. Sedikit-banyak merasa was-was dengan sikap Naruto kemarin hari, apalagi berduaan diruang tertutup seperti ini. Ia juga bertanya-tanya dalam hati bagaimana caranya untuk berbicara dengan boss nya itu setelah kejadian tak terduga kemarin.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi dan menoleh sedikit ke belakang ketika lift kembali berjalan. "Kau kenapa? Bahkan kau tak menyapa boss mu sendiri?" Naruto berkata datar. Dan masih memandang Sakura. Menunggunya.

Sakura menelan ludahnya berkali-kali. "Err, selamat pagi boss.." Sapanya dengan kikuk. Setiap melihat wajah Naruto membuat Sakura mengingat kejadian kemarin dengan jelas. Seperti adegan itu terekam apik dalam isi kepalanya. "...kau tidak apa-apa boss?" Setelah beberapa menit hening, Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali bertanya.

"Aku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Kemarin kan kau mabuk. Jadi ku pikir kau mungkin sedikit pusing atau...hal lain..." Jelasnya kemudian.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Ah yaa, aku tidak apa-apa.." Sahutnya santai. Lalu mata biru jernih itu menilik kearah pakaian Sakura. "..lalu kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu? Kau sakit?"

"Huh? Tidak..tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit dingin...itu saja." Bohongnya dengan sangat bodoh. Dingin di musim panas? _Yeah_, lelucon yang sangat pintar sekali Sakura.

Raut wajah Naruto masih terlihat tak percaya, namun hanya kata 'oh' singkat saja yang keluar dari belah bibirnya.

_Sepertinya dia memang tak ingat apa-apa,_ Sakura membatin lega. _Syukurlah..syukurlah..._

"..Makanya aku sedikit berangkat lebih awal." Sakura melanjutkan dengan nada sedikit gugup setelahnya. Naruto mengangkat bahu mendengarnya dan sesaat kemudian lift terhenti dan terbuka dilantai yang mereka tuju. Naruto melangkah duluan, namun sebelum sempat Sakura menyusul, lelaki itu berbalik tiba-tiba dan menatap kearahnya. Membuat wanita itu urung untuk ikut melangkah keluar.

"Tapi, Haruno..." Sakura memandang Naruto tak mengerti. Sementara sebuah senyum kini bermain dibibir lelaki itu. "...aku suka kalimatmu yang..." Naruto berhenti dan terlihat seolah tengah mengingat sesuatu dengan keras namun sesaat kemudian melanjutkan dengan nada santai. "..._ternyata, enak juga berciuman dengannya..._."

Dan pintu lift disana tertutup, memisahkan Naruto yang masih tersenyum menyeringai sementara Sakura yang kini membatu didalam lift dengan dua bola mata nyaris keluar.

Ti-tidak mungkin.

.

.

.

_**-END-**_

_**-TERIMAKASIH-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
